<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>4 minutes and 2 seconds by mrsbokuto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827957">4 minutes and 2 seconds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbokuto/pseuds/mrsbokuto'>mrsbokuto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inspired by the very talented Miss Olivia Rodrigo ;D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), DRIVERS LICENSE IS SO GOOD WTF, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal (Kind Of), Songfic, came up with this while crying, like one curse word thats it, literally just fluff, my first fic lmao, not beta read im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbokuto/pseuds/mrsbokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata listens to Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>inspired by the very talented Miss Olivia Rodrigo ;D [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>4 minutes and 2 seconds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HEY HEY HEY :)</p><p>Welcome to my first fic! I got the idea for this while listening to driver license by olivia rodrigo. Shes so talented and i love her so much lmao.</p><p>I also love these two idiots very much, and if you like this fic and would like to see more like it, plz leave a kudos or a comment!</p><p>aNYWAYS lets get onto this very fluffy (kind of dramatic) story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yama!" Hinata yelled from their bedroom,</p><p>"Yes Sho?" Kageyama answered back from the kitchen</p><p>"Can you come here for a sec?" Hinata called </p><p>Kageyama walked to the room and stood in the doorway,</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Well i found this song right?" Hinata began</p><p>"Mhm"</p><p>"And like its written so beautiful and the singers voice is so amazing and well the lyrics and everything made my heart feel all BWAH" Hinata gushed.  </p><p>"oh really?" Kageyama smiled fondly at his boyfriends rant about the song, </p><p>"Yeah!" Hinata answered enthusiastically, "Theres just one thing though."</p><p>"Oh okay, what is it?" Kageyama inquired </p><p>"Well i dont know much english, but from what i can understand and feel from the song, shes singing about a breakup." Hinata explained</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowned, "What does that have to do with me??"</p><p>"Well you see my dear yama yama, I want to experience the full heartbreak of the song, so i need you to break up with me for.." He checks the length of the song, "...4 minutes and 2 seconds."</p><p>"What?!" Kageyama was genuinely taken aback.</p><p>"no, NO IM NOT BREAKING UP WITH YOU, EVEN IF ITS FOR ONLY 4 MINUTES." Kageyama dove into the bed and held Hinata close.</p><p>"Please yama, its only for 4 minutes, after that we can do couple-y stuff all day!" Hinata pleaded </p><p>He looked up at Kageyama's face with big, brown eyes, and of course Kageyama couldn't say no to those eyes.</p><p>"Fine." Kageyama rolled his eyes at his boyfriends antics</p><p>He detached himself from Hinata and sat in front of him. Hinata stared at him in anticipation. </p><p>"Hinata," Kageyama said in his most serious voice, "im breaking up with you."</p><p>Hinata burst into tears</p><p>"Boke!" "Its not even a real break up!" Kageyama tried not to let his voice break at the sight of his little tangerine crying.</p><p>"I knowww but you looked so serious when you said itt." Hinata whined in between sobs </p><p>"Now go back to cooking so i can cry alone please." He said matter of factly </p><p>Hinata pulled Kageyama up out of the bed and pushed him out of the room, locking the door.</p><p>Kageyama decided to listen through the door instead of going back to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"Alexa play drivers license by Olivia Rodrigo" Hinata said while he was wrapped up in blankets and remembering Kageyamas steely eyes when he said </p><p>"Im breaking up with you....." </p><p> </p><p>I got my drivers license last week,</p><p> just like we always talked about</p><p>cuz you were so excited for me </p><p>to finally drive up to your house,</p><p>but today i drove through the suburbs</p><p>cryin cuz you weren't around......</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sobbed into the blanket, he thought of days without Kageyama, and how lonely and dull his life would be.<br/>
He listened in closer to the lyrics,</p><p> </p><p>And youre probably with that blonde girl,</p><p>Who always made me doubt,</p><p>Shes so much older than me,</p><p>Shes everything im insecure about,</p><p>Hinata flashed back to all those times in high school when Kageyama would get confessions from pretty 2nd or 3rd year girls, and how terrible that would make him feel.<br/>
Like he wasnt good enough for Kageyama to love him like that..</p><p> </p><p>yeah today i drove through the suburbs</p><p>cuz how could i ever love someone else.......</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sobbed harder and harder as the song continued, while poor Kageyama stood outside promising to himself to never break Hinatas heart like this ever.</p><p> </p><p>And i know we werent perfect but ive never felt this way for no one...</p><p>and i just cant imagine how you could be so okay now that im gone....</p><p>and all my friends are tired,</p><p>of hearing how much i miss you but,</p><p>i kind of feel sorry for them</p><p>cuz theyll never know you the way that i do </p><p>yeah today i drove through the suburbs</p><p>and pictured i was driving home to you......</p><p> </p><p> After hearing those words, Hinata came to realize</p><p>he didnt want a life without kageyama in it.</p><p>he wanted to drive home to kageyama.</p><p>he wanted to wake up next to him and make him coffee and say "5 more minutes" when the early alarm would ring for their morning runs.</p><p>He listened some more, silent tears running down his face.</p><p> </p><p>and i know we werent perfect, but ive never felt this way for no one,</p><p>and i just cant imagine how you could be so okay now that im gone</p><p>I guess you didnt mean what you wrote in that song about me,</p><p>cuz you said forever now i drive alone past your street</p><p>Red lights, stop signs</p><p>i still see your face in the white cars</p><p>front yards</p><p>cant drive past the places that we used to go to</p><p>cuz i still fucking love you babe</p><p>sidewalks, we crossed</p><p>i still hear your voice in the traffic</p><p>we're laughing over all the noise</p><p>god im so blue, know we're through </p><p>but i still fucking love you babe</p><p>i know we werent perfect, but ive never felt this way for no one</p><p>and i just cant imagine how you could be so okay now that im gone</p><p>cuz you didnt mean what you wrote in that song about me</p><p>cuz you said forever now i drive alone past your street</p><p>....yeah you said forever now i drive alone past your street.....</p><p> </p><p>Hinata dwelled on the lyrics and let them sink in, all those months of pining for Kageyama when they were in high school flooding back to him.</p><p>as the final notes of the song died away, Hinata unlocked the door and Kageyama burst into the room, </p><p>"Can we be boyfriends again now?" Kageyama asked in the most gentle tone Hinata thinks hes ever heard.</p><p>Hinata wordlessly crawls into Kageyamas lap and sobs into his chest</p><p>He brings his arms around Hinatas back to pull him into a warm hug.</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p>As theyre cuddling in their bed, many hours later, Kageyama thinks about how after that song Hinata hadnt left his side for the entire day. He smiles to himself at that thought, before looking down at Hinata, sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"Yama?"</p><p>kageyama hadnt realized hed woken up while he was admiring his lover. </p><p>"Yes shou?" </p><p> </p><p>"Dont ever break up with me ok? I want to be by your side forever."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise not to break up with you Shouyo. I dont think i could even if i tried"  Kageyama said softly</p><p>And so they both drifted off to sleep, dreaming of their futures together......</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow ok </p><p>I literally just came up with this as i went along so any constructive criticism is welcome! I hope you liked it! (also im probably going to edit it little by little as time goes on)</p><p>im gonna go blast driver license and cry now</p><p>Jaa ne!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>